1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transaction machine storing apparatus for storing an automatic transaction machine such as an automatic teller machine and an automatic ticket vending machine, and more particularly to an automatic transaction machine storing apparatus improved in operability and maintainability of automatic transaction machines, transportability and reduction in installation area, and security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 is a horizontal sectional view of an automatic transaction machine storing apparatus (which will be hereinafter referred to as a booth) in the prior art, wherein two automatic transaction machines 20a and 20b are arranged in the booth so as to be juxtaposed in the lateral direction of the booth.
The booth is constructed of an entrance 1, two side walls 3a and 3b, a rear wall 24, two front glass walls 25a and 25b, and two side glass walls 26a and 26b, thus defining an enclosed space. In this enclosed space of the booth, there are provided two rotating tables 7a and 7b on which the automatic transaction machines 20a and 20b are placed, respectively, so that the automatic transaction machines 20a and 20b are adapted to be rotated together with the rotating tables 7a and 7b. The enclosed space is partitioned into a customer room 200 where a customer operates the automatic transaction machine 20a or 20b and a machine room 201 where a customer engineer maintains machinery. The rotating tables 7a and 7b are rotated by motors 11a and 11b, respectively. A maintenance door 13 for admitting the customer engineer is provided between the customer room 200 and the machine room 201. In installing the automatic transaction machines 20a and 20b into the booth, the automatic transaction machine 20a (shown by a dashed line) for example is carried from the entrance 1, then moved in a direction depicted by an arrow A to a position in front of the center of the rotating table 7a, and then moved in a direction depicted by an arrow B to a set position 20a' on the rotating table 7a. Thus, the automatic transaction machine 20a is set on the rotating table 7a. The other automatic transaction machine 20b is also similarly carried to a set position 20b' on the rotating table 7b. In maintaining the automatic transaction machines 20a and 20b placed on the rotating table 7a and 7b or exchanging cash in the automatic transaction machines 20a and 20b, a unit 21 of the automatic transaction machine 20b for example is drawn to a position shown by a dot-dash line in the customer room 200, and the customer engineer maintains the automatic transaction machine 20b or exchanges cash in the automatic transaction machine 20b in the customer room 200. As to the automatic transaction machine 20a also, the maintenance or the cash exchange is similarly performed in the customer room 200. Thus, the customer room 200 in the prior art booth serves also as a space for installation work of the automatic transaction machines 20a and 20b and as a space for maintenance work of the automatic transaction machines 20a and 20b. As a result, the depth of the customer room 200 must be greater than the depth of each automatic transaction machine 20a or 20b. Typically, such an automatic transaction machine has a width of 0.57 to 0.72 m, a depth of 1.02 to 1.09 m, and a height of 1.35 m. In consideration of this dimension of the automatic transaction machine and a dimension of the space for installation work and maintenance work, the depth of the booth is set to 2.6 m. Further, a floor of the booth has a thickness of about 10 cm which ensures wet prevention; a customer room of the booth has a height of about 2.3 m which does not give a sense of oppression to the customer; and a ceiling of the booth has a thickness of about 25 cm which ensures installation of wires and heat insulator. In consideration of these dimensions, the height of the booth is set to 2.65 m. The width of the booth is set freely to some extent in relation to an installation area of the booth.
Such a dimension of the booth in the prior art causes a problem in road carrying and site installation of the booth as an assembly. More specifically, according to Article 2 of the Road Carrying Vehicle Safety Standard now in force, the size of an automobile must not exceed 12 m in length, 2.5 m in width, and 3.8 m in height. Further, according to Article 22 of the Road Traffic Act Enforcement Order now in force, the length of cargo loaded on an automobile must not exceed the sum of the length of the automobile and one-tenth of the length of the automobile; the width of the cargo must not exceed the width of the automobile; and the height of the cargo must not exceed the height obtained by subtracting the height of a cargo loading part of the automobile from 3.8 m. In an ordinary truck, the width of a platform for loading cargo is set to about 2.44 m at most in consideration of an error in manufacture of the truck. Further, the height of the platform is set to 1.2 m in general, and in a low-platform truck, it is set to 1 m. In carrying the booth having a height of 2.65 m on the platform having a height of 1.2 m, the height of the truck in addition to the dimensions of a packaging member and a guard timber (about 9 cm square in cross section) put under the booth exceeds the upper limit 3.8 m of height defined by the above Enforcement Order. However, when a low-platform truck is used, the height of the truck can be maintained within the upper limit because the height of the platform is 1 m. On the other hand, the width of the booth is set to 2.6 m as mentioned above, so that it exceeds the upper limit 2.5 m of width defined by the above Safety Standard. Accordingly, the conventional booth cannot be carried by the ordinary truck. The use of a trailer instead of the ordinary truck may be considered. The trailer has a wide platform, but the platform is so high in general as to exceed the upper limit defined by the Enforcement Order. While there exists a special trailer having a low platform so as to clear the upper limit, the number of such special trailers existing is limited. Further, the trailer is largely vibrated during transportation in relation to springs. Further, as the trailer is a special vehicle, a transport cost becomes higher than that of the ordinary truck.
Incidentally, in developing store strategy of a financial institution, there has been an increased use of a capsule booth for storing an automatic transaction machine, to obtain a high level of safety and space-saving design which is not restricted in the sites at which it may be installed. Such a capsule booth is provided with a security panel standing on a rotating table on which the automatic transaction machine is placed. When the booth is in a closed condition, a front surface of the automatic transaction machine to be operated by the customer is covered with the security panel to thereby guard the automatic transaction machine. The booth is controlled by an automatic operating panel to operate the rotating table in receipt of a signal from a host system, e.g., a monitor signal from a security center.
As mentioned above, the prior art booth requires a large space for the customer room, so as to improve the workability of installation of the automatic transaction machine (ATMs) and the workability of maintenance of the automatic transaction machines. As a result, an installation area of the booth becomes large. Further, as the maintenance of the automatic transaction machines or the cash exchange is performed in the customer room, there is a problem in safety. Moreover, as a large space is required for the customer room as mentioned above, the depth of the booth becomes large to cause a difficulty in road carrying and site installation of the booth as an assembly.
Also in the aspect of security, there is a problem due to the control of the booth only by the signal from the host system in such a manner that a wide range of management such as a change in content of the control in improving a specification and a performance of the automatic transaction machine cannot be performed in the booth independently of the host system.